1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to food treating apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a thermal solar dehydrator. The thermal solar dehydrator in a first embodiment uses a passive solar design in an enclosure with drying chambers, so that food placed on perforated trays therein will be dehydrated. A second embodiment uses an active system whereby photovoltaic cells on the roof of the enclosure converts sunlight into electricity, which is stored in batteries to operate heat lamps in the drying chambers and the fans of the air conduit system which circulates hot air in the drying chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous food treating apparatuses have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,488 to Wheeler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,081 to Erickson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,398 to Poisson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,118 to Cabus et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.